Yoshihiro Kira
|-|Alive= |-|Atom Heart Father= Summary Yoshihiro Kira (吉良 吉廣 Kira Yoshihiro) is the father of Yoshikage Kira, the infamous Morioh serial killer. After receiving a special bow and arrow from a elderly woman, he used its properties to awaken his son’s stand. He died of cancer shortly after, but persisted as a ghost through the power of his own stand, Atom Heart Father. He uses its power to aid his son in living a quiet life, creating many stand users to pursue and combat the main cast. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, Unknown with Atom Heart Father Name: Yoshihiro Kira Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 7), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura, Flight (His photograph can fly if need be), Immersion (If his picture is a close up, he can move his upper body in and out and pull objects into his photo), Power Bestowal with the Stand Arrow, Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping with Atom Heart Father, Intangibility (Objects used by Atom Heart Father seem to be intangible to all objects except their intended target) Attack Potency: Below Average level (Is just a photograph), Unknown with Atom Heart Father (Its abilities ignore conventional durability) Speed: Unknown (The photo itself has not been used in direct combat) Lifting Strength: Below Average Striking Strength: Below Average Class Durability: Below Average level (Is only as durable as a normal photograph) Stamina: Limitless (By virtue of being a ghost) Range: Varies (The range of effect is dependent on the borders of the photo taken) Standard Equipment: His Polaroid, his photograph, Stand Arrow Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: The Polaroid carrying the effect of Atom Heart Father can be manipulated by anyone, allowing someone who know’s its effects to reset the picture. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atom Heart Father:' A powerful stand bound to the use of a Polaroid. Yoshihiro is confined to the last picture taken by the camera. Atom Heart Father’s ability comes into play when the Polaroid takes a picture of anything besides Yoshihiro. Anything which is depicted in the picture will reflect the state of the photograph. For example, the borders in the photo will then become barriers in the real world, preventing things from moving outside the confines of what the photograph depicts. Tears in the photograph will become tears in the objects that were torn in the real world. Yoshihiro will also appear in the photo, and can use any objects in it as if they were real. Any damage Yoshihiro inflicts will be translated in a similar manner, with objects used to perform the deeds seemingly acting of their own accord in order to mimic the damage. However, if a new picture is taken, this effect will be reset. The 'walls' created when a picture is taken form an unreachable space, where those who try to enter will simply end up on the other side. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals